Book 4: Sundavar
by FantasyFoSho
Summary: MY VERSION OF BOOK 4! I HOPE THAT MY GINORMOUS WRITING HAS CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION! :p. I'm bad at writing summaries so... R
1. Chapter 1

Book 4: Sundavar

**Alright, here is my version of book four. Basically, the next Rider is a sorcerer who also turns into a shade, therefore being the first shade who was also a Rider. How he is able to control himself shall be told later on. I think you'll find this story quite interesting.**

**Before I start, I'll just give you a short summary of what happened after the battle in Gil'ead  
Thorn and Murtagh abandoned the city and returned to Galbatorix, who had sensed a great power dwelling within the Spine and sent Thorn and some men from the nearby cities to attack it.**

**I will alternate between POV's with Kalthar's POV first and then Eragon's.**

**I hope you enjoy! This is only my second story so Rate and Review, and tell me if there's anything that needs to be improved.**

Chapter 1: Possession

It was dawn when the alarms sounded, signalling the villagers of Kilme to prepare for battle.  
All throughout the village, the sounds of stomping boots echoed through every house as the villagers rushed to arm themselves.

Kalthar frantically wore his rusted chain-mail and strapped his long claymore to his hip.  
_We're being attacked!_ He screamed in his head.

Never before has their village been attacked, be it by Urgal or Human.

Kilme was located in the outer edges of the Spine, and was separated from Kuasta by a vast mountain range. As the town was located between the sea and the Spine, it was well hidden and had escaped the prying eyes of Galbatorix and the Empire.

Though well hidden, if the village was found, it would be vulnerable to attacks, since there was no other way to leave than to go across the Sea, of which few dared to enter.

At Seventeen Years of age, Kalthar belonged to a family whose blood ran deep with magic, perhaps even deeper than the Elves. His father, Drael, was a well known and accomplished sorcerer in the town and usually commanded the villagers during a time of need. Kalthar, like has father, had long black locks which hung over his eyes and again like his father, was an also accomplished sorcerer with fair knowledge of the Ancient Language.

Kalthar's mother had died but a few years ago after she was ambushed by wild wolves in the Spine. Kalthar remembered that day as if it was yesterday and remembered his father's grieving face. Since then, they never spoke of his mother again.

Dashing to the door, Kalthar saw the villagers run towards the town's wooden walls, each of them dressed in rusty armor and wielding any sort of weapon that they kept in their homes.

Only few, he observed, carried a sword.

Together Kalthar and the villagers marched towards the gate where Kalthar's father was giving instructions.

Climbing the wooden ladder and positioning himself onto the wall, Kalthar's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

A vast army that stretched across the rocky ground of The Spine was swiftly marching towards them, ten thousand strong, at the least. At their head, was a large red dragon with a Rider on its back, seated at its lower neck spike.

Rushing back down the ladder to his father, he heard him giving orders to ready the defences.

Pushing his way past the villagers he said, "Father! They've got a dragon!"

He heard a chorus of murmurs from the villagers after he said this.  
On hearing this new piece of information, Drael's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Go see for yourself!" Kalthar replied frantically. "What should we do?"

After a long sigh his father replied, "The only thing we can do. We must fight."

After several minutes, Kalthar and his father got everyone onto the walls ready to defend the town, though in their hearts they knew that it was folly. With a dragon at the head of the army, there was no longer any chance of victory and each villager seemed resigned to their doom.

As the sun began to go down, the vast army stopped just beyond bow range.

Then a voice emanated from the Dragon and Rider, unnaturally loud.  
The voice spoke so that everyone in the village would hear.

"My master, and your king, bids thee welcome." The voice started. "Also, he commands that you hand over Drael Rodricsson and Kalthar Draelsson. My master has great plans for them. If you do what we say, then you will be captured and used as slaves for the Empire. If not, then we will kill you."

After a long silence, the voice spoke again. "What say you?"

After another long silence the voice spoke once more. "I am Murtagh, dragon rider. And this is my dragon, Thorn. If you do not obey our commands, than we will slay all of you!"

After a brief pause, he said once again, "WHAT SAY YOU?"

Still, the villagers remained silent.

The dragon reared forward.  
"Then Die!"

The rider unsheathed his sword and raised it high above his head. The blade was an iridescent red with a red jewel embedded on its pommel. Motioning to the army below, the dragon lurched forward and the rest of the army followed.

The dragon, like the sword was red like blood, and its scales shone fiercely despite the lack of light. The villagers seemed to tremble at the sight of it.

"Stand your ground!" commanded Drael.

For nearly two minutes, the villagers watched as the red dragon flew towards them, with the army close behind.

With a mighty roar, the dragon collided with the men on the walls not far from where Kalthar was standing.

At once, all of the archers aimed their bow at the dragon.

"Release your arrows!"

In unison, a flurry of arrows flew towards the red dragon and its rider, only to be stopped several inches from the dragon by some unseen force.

"Blast it!" growled Kalthar. He knew that the Rider must have erected a vast amount of wards around the dragon and himself to protect him from such attacks.

While the villagers were distracted by the dragon, the rest of the army had arrived at the walls and brought out metal ballistae, which fired large metal arrows seven feet long at the villagers. The arrows however, were not meant to kill the villagers, for at each of the metal javelins' tails, was attached a thick rope and the javelins' heads were not sharp but instead, was replaced with a grappling hook.

Once the hooks had attached themselves to the wooden parapets, the soldiers pulled up long wooden ladders which stood against the walls.

It was a clever strategy, Kalthar remarked.

Very soon, the soldiers started climbing the ladders, though some of the villagers seemed to not notice.

Yelling at the top of his lungs he said, "The ladders! They're climbing the ladders!"  
Immediately, the archers turned and quickly switched targets from the dragon to the men climbing the ladders.

Pointing at the ladder in front of him, Kalthar barked, "Jierda!" and the ladder soon collapsed, killing all of the soldiers on it.

The spell, though useful, had taken a toll on Kalthar, as is one of the most important laws of magic, for anything you do using magic, will take from you the energy it would have cost to do the task without magic.

Since Kalthar's blood ran thick with magic, the spell took less of a toll on him than it would with other magicians, for he only felt dizziness which quickly disappeared afterwards.

His victory however, was short lived, as there were dozens of other ladders and the soldiers had already reached the top.

Several archers pulled out their weapons and prepared for melee combat. Many of them used regular household items such as knives and pitch forks.

Kalthar then heard a deafening roar behind him and whirled around to find the dragon speeding towards him.

_They must have noticed when I used magic!_ He said, angry at himself for being so careless.

As he was about to prepare to work magic once more, the dragon halted several feet in front of him and the rider spoke once more, though this time his voice was not as loud.

"My master has ordered me to bring you and your father to Urubaen."

"Why?" asked Kalthar, trembling at the sight of the red dragon, whose lips were curled in a snarl.

"He sees great things in your future. You will be a useful asset for the Empire. Will you join us or not?"

"I will never join that false tongued traitor!" Kalthar replied angrily. "He has never done anything for us and even now, he sends an army to wipe out our village! How could you even _assume_ that we will join you? I'd rather die!"

The rider flinched at the insult and, in a threatening voice said, "If you seek death, then I will gladly give it to you." Raising his right arm the rider yelled, "Thrysta!" and a bolt of red energy came flying towards Kalthar.

Kalthar closed his eyes and prepared for the attack to hit him, but it did not come.  
Instead, he saw his father there kneeling, after being struck by the blow.

"NO!" he screamed and ran up to his father, with tears streaming from his eyes.

His father was now on the floor and was breathing heavily.

"Kalthar." He said. "Do not mourn for me. I go now to visit your mother. Maybe you will come as well, but my hope is that you do not, for it is not your time." He coughed weakly. "Farewell, my time here is at an end." And with that, he passed into the void.

Terror stricken he yelled at the top of his lungs, then glared at the rider, hate flashing in his eyes.  
"You'll pay for that!"

Summoning all of his power, he chanted in the Ancient Language, preparing to summon spirits. As always when he summoned spirits, golden warmth enveloped him and he smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a scream as the spirits turned against him, entering his body. He felt a vast mind enter his, trying to control his thoughts. He fought frantically against it but the powers of the spirits were far too great and slowly they started controlling his actions.

Kalthar then saw his life flash before his eyes. All of the moments he spent with his family, his first time hunting, his mother's death, the lessons he had with his father, all his friends at the village, the battle that was occurring, and finally, his father's death.

_I cannot let it end like this! _He yelled

With all his might he fought against the spirits and slowly, he began to reverse what they did to him. Instead of them taking control of his mind, he took control of theirs. The spirits flared angrily and fought back, but Kalthar would not give up.

Then Kalthar let lose a scream unlike any other scream and with a flash, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Note: Kalthar WILL NOT be the next Dragon Rider! It shall be one of the original characters but I won't say who ;)  
Please also take note that this is only my second fanfic as I'm fairly new to all this :p  
Also, I'll be telling this story with different POVs so pay attention to the POVs  
Once again, after you're done, Review it please!**

Chapter 2: Plans

Eragon was seated at the end of a large wooden table in Nasuada's red pavilion, listening intently as they discussed the next course of action that they should take.

Also seated at the table were King Orrin, Arya, and Angela, for Nasuada had permitted her entrance.

As usual, the Night Hawks were stationed at the front of the tent, to prevent anyone from entering.

"I'm telling you! We must split our forces and attack Belatona and Dras-Leona at once!" said King Orrin. "It would be the last thing they'd expect!"

"Or it may be the first thing." Replied Nasuada, her arms now bare since the bandages were removed and her wounds had healed naturally, as was required during the Trial of the Long Knives.

"We cannot underestimate Galbatorix. He may be mad, but he is clever and would expect such an attack from us." She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"I do, however, see what you mean when you say this. Galbatorix expects us now to attack Belatona, the smaller of the two, thus sending the majority of his soldiers to reinforce it, leaving the others vulnerable for attack. We cannot, however, split our forces as we simply do not have enough soldiers to do so. If we do split, then the forces attacking Belatona will be halved and our chance at victory will be slim. Also, we cannot tell for certain how many soldiers Galbatorix has stationed at each city. Ever since our victory at Feinster, the Empire has erected wards around its cities to prevent us from scrying them. Therefore, our only choice is to do what he expects. We will attack Belatona."

King Orrin gave her a slight nod and the rest of the conversation was replaced with problems concerning the shortage of arrows since the last battle and what they were going to do to the inhabitants of Feinster.

Once their meeting had concluded, Eragon went outside and yawned, eager to spend the rest of the day with Saphira.

'_Saphira?' _He asked

_'Yes Little one?'_

'Do you miss them?'

'If you mean Oromis and Glaedr, than yes, I do. And so should you.'

'I do miss them, but I feel sorry for Glaedr…he no longer has a Rider and Oromis has been with him for many centuries.'

'Everyone has an ending Eragon, such is the nature of things. All of us will die someday.'

'That is what I fear'  
'Do not worry Little One, our time is still a long way from now.'  
  
Eragon looked up at her

'_Do you think so?'  
'I _know _so'_

Arching her neck, she reached over a nudged Eragon on the side with her snout.

'_Let us not think such sad thoughts. The day is young! We have one a great victory and should celebrate!'_

'I guess your right…' he replied

Together, they walked to the large pavilion where the cooks were serving food to the Varden.

Opening the flap, he walked in to find many people inside, celebrating and singing songs.  
Glancing around, he saw Roran, with Katrina, who noticed his entrance.

Lifting his mug of ale, he said, "Eragon!" and quickly ran to welcome him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! After the battle, the Palancar Pirates decided to throw a party for the Varden!"

Eragon grinned, "The Palancar Pirates?"

Nodding, Roran patted Eragon on the shoulder. "Aye, Jeod named us. Now come! Join in the festivities! For fate has surely smiled upon us and not a single person from Carvahall was killed in the fighting."

"That is indeed great news." Eragon replied, taking a seat next to Roran.

Then drinks were passed around the table and Roran stood up, lifting his ale.

"For Carvahall!" he said.  
"For Carvahall!" said Eragon, as did the rest of the guests.

"For the Varden!" said Roran.  
"For the Varden!" they replied once more and together, drank their drinks.

Eragon spent the remainder of the day chatting with the villagers and the rest of the Varden, while Saphira remained at the other side of the room entertaining the children and occasionally drinking whole barrels of mead.

After taking leave of the villagers, the returned to their own tent and rested.

'_We are not alone.'_ Said Eragon  
_'We have many friends who will help and support us.'_

'Also, we have each other.' Saphira hummed with satisfaction.

'_Good night Saphira'_ said Eragon  
_'Good Night Little One'_

-----KALTHAR's POV-----

Kalthar awoke to find himself under the leaves of a large oak tree in a nearby forest.  
Sitting up, he examined his surroundings, all the while, squinting to shield his eyes from the light of the day.

_Where am I?_

It was then that he remembered the previous night's events, and his confusion was replaced with panic and shock.

_How did I get here?  
Where is the village?  
Where is my father!?_

Kalthar started to sob silently as he remembered Drael's dying words.

'**Your father is dead'** came a voice, raspy as metal yet soft and threatening.

Kalthar flinched at the sound.  
"Is anyone there?" he asked out loud.

'**Up here Kalthar, I'm in your head.'** said the voice, as if annoyed.

'_Who are you?' _Kalthar asked, hoping that whoever said that would not reply and simply go away.

'**I won't go away, no matter how hard you try.' **Came the voice, with a tone such as one sneering.  
**'I am…you…' **it said

'**You cannot get rid of yourself now can you?'**

A touch of panic crept at Kalthar.  
_'What's happening to me?' _he yelled within the confines of his skull.

'**I can hear your every word Kalthar. Nothing you think or say can escape me…' **

Breathing slowly, Kalthar tried to calm himself, with little success.  
_'Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?' _he asked.

'**Do you not listen? Or is your head so thick that even when something is said **inside** it you cannot understand? I answered that already! I am you! And you are me! It was because of you that I am now trapped in this puny adolescent body of yours.'**

Kalthar muttered a curse as he heard these insults.

'_If you don't like my body so much why don't you leave? But first, tell me how you ended up in my head, what you are, and what happened to my village.'_

Kalthar felt the presence in his mind flare for a moment as if angry or annoyed, and these emotions started affecting Kalthar as well.

'**Are you really this ignorant? I told you! I cannot leave! I will answer your questions however…'**

The voice stopped speaking for a moment and Kalthar wondered if he had left, but then he felt its presence once more.

'**I will start from the beginning. I am a **shade**, or I was supposed to be one until you had to get in the way! In the process of becoming a Shade, the spirits—that's me—must gain dominance of the sorcerer's body. Since you were foolish enough to summon me I noticed your weakness and attacked, but you just **had** to resist now did you? And now look how you got us! A shade and a sorcerer in the same body, and you still have control! But just you wait…once your resistance falters, I will take control.'**

The last sentence was a threat, and Kalthar could tell from its voice.  
Even so, this was too much for him too handle. How could he expect to live a normal life if he had to listen to this annoying voice for the rest of his life? He had not a home, a family, or any money. And there was a risk that the Shade would possess him any minute.

'_Why did this have to happen to me!' _He yelled  
_'Why couldn't I have died like the others?'  
This is all because of…_ he paused  
_'Galbatorix'_

He cursed at this realization. Then anger soon enveloped him, it bubbled like a volcano would before erupting, hatred so great that should it be released, would envelop the world in fire and misery. He noticed a similar reaction from the Shade.

'_Galbatorix!'  
'I've got a bone to pick with you!' _ he said angrily

'**As have I.' **Said the Shade, which surprised Kalthar.  
**'That mad king has enslaved my kin for generations. In this I will work with you and lend you my strength. But I will not just sit back and watch you fight. I want to have some excitement as well.'**

Kalthar thought for a moment, though he knew it was no use as the Shade could easily read his thoughts.

'_Should I trust him? Would he take my body and not give it back? Still…his power will prove useful.'_

Without waiting for him to ask, the Shade answered, **  
'I swear it to you.' **And in the Ancient Language, recited his promise.

**'Until that mad king is overthrown, we must work together. The power of both our minds is formidable, and our magic is strong. Together we will free this land of Galbatorix's evil.'**

'_Why do you seem so nice all of a sudden?'_ asked Kalthar, suspicious of whether or not the Shade was trying to use and manipulate him.

**'I may be a Shade, but as you know, a Shade is composed of many spirits; all of which long for Galbatorix's demise. And maybe, after the war, I can be freed.'**

Kalthar gave a terse nod, for he could sense that the Shade's words did not contain any deception.  
Just as the Shade could here his every thought, Kalthar could do the same.

'_Where shall we go now?'_

'_**To Urubaen, where we will attempt to steal the last dragon egg, and from there, we go to the Varden.'**_

Kalthar grinned, despite the situation. _**  
**__'The last Dragon Egg eh?'_ he said_  
'That would tweak his beard for sure!'_

He could hear the Shade chuckling within his mind**.**

"**Good, I hope he gets mad. He deserves it." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm updating now with my 3****rd**** chapter(I'm terrible with names)! Anywho, take note that I'll be adding more POV's in the future to spice things up a bit and show the story from different characters' points of view. Anyways…enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 3: Actions

----Eragon's POV-----  
Eragon awoke to a commotion outside of his tent, where he saw Saphira's blue bulk blocking the entrance from some unknown intruder.

'_Saphira what's happening?' _he asked  
_'It's nothing Little One, just go back to bed. I can handle this one.'  
'What?' _he answered_  
'It's just a little boy wanting to talk to you. I told him you're tired and that he should leave.'_

Reaching out with his mind to the invader he immediately sensed who the boy was.

'_Saphira, that's Nathaniel! He's one of Nasuada's messengers!'  
'Whoops' _was her reply

Sitting up, he watched as Saphira moved away and the frightened little boy entered the room, his eyes wide.

"Sh-Shadeslayer!" he said in a shaky voice.  
"Lady Nasuada wants to talk to you! She says it's urgent!"

Standing up Eragon put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"You did great in delivering your message Nathaniel. Go, I know the way to the tent."

As the boy turned to leave, Eragon stopped him and said, "Saphira says she's sorry for scaring you."

'_Why did you do that?' _he asked her after the boy had left and was out of earshot.  
_'Do what?'  
'Scare the little boy like that!'  
'I didn't know he was a messenger!' _she said, her blue scales tinkling as she stared down at the floor.

'_Well even if he wasn't, you shouldn't have scared him!'  
'I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you.' _she said rather sheepishly.

'_Oh that's right! Because a little boy could do me _so _much harm!'_ he said in a high pitched voice.

'_I said I was sorry!'_ she snapped  
_'That mead must have addled your brain to make such a big deal out of so small a thing!'_  
_  
'Your right,' _He said, calming down.  
_'I'm sorry for yelling at you like that'_

Changing the subject, he pondered what was so urgent that he was needed at Nasuada's tent.

-----Kalthar's POV-----------

Kalthar stood behind a tree next to a long dusty road leading to the sea-side city of Kuasta. He listened as the sound of hooves made a _klip-klop_ sound which was coming ever closer to his location. Several minutes ago, he had sensed the approach of a merchant coming down the road and decided he wanted to hitch a ride.

As the horses (There were two of them) moved past and the large wagon came into view, Kalthar jumped quickly onto it hoping not to get caught by the Merchant who was at the front whipping the horses to move faster.

Fortunately for Kalthar, he was not caught. But the horses seemed to notice the extra weight. They grunted and made groaning noises. He looked at the beasts, and they were a poor sight indeed. Their ears dropped and their heads hung low. These horses were exhausted from an apparently long journey in which their master gave them no quarter.

'_What poor creatures', _he thought sadly, frowning at the cruel treatment the horses were getting from their master.

For the first time, he took a look at the contents of the wagon. His mouth dropped.

_'No wonder they're exhausted!'_ he exclaimed.

The wagon was loaded to the brim with animal furs!

**'Get down you fool!'** shouted the Shade.

"Wha…?" Kalthar said accidentally speak out loud. He was punished with a sharp jab from his mind.

**'What are you doing!? Trying to get us caught!?'** the Shade exclaimed.  
**'Get down before the driver notices!'**

'_But the horses…'_ he said feebly.

'**Stop thinking about the horses!'** the Shade replied** 'We must focus on the task at hand, which is getting to Kuasta!'**

'_Alright…just stop yelling, you're giving me a headache.' _That remark earned him another sharp jab but nonetheless he obeyed and crouched lower among the animal furs.

Thirty long minutes passed when they finally arrived at the gates of Kuasta.

Kalthar remained low as he heard the Merchant get down to talk to the guard, and after exchanging words, they were admitted entrance into the city.

'_How odd…'_ he thought

The streets of Kuasta were nothing like Kilme's. Instead of nicely paved roads and beautifully built houses, he saw a collection of ramshackle buildings patched together with wood and straw. On each door were sets of odd bones and various trinkets.

The city's occupants were almost as odd as their dwellings. They wore very simple clothing, but adorned themselves with various types of jewellery made up of various types of materials, the most common of which were animal bones.

Once they were a long ways from the gate, Kalthar hopped off the wagon and examined the surrounding houses.

'_Hmm…Where to begin…?'_

**((Behold! My vision of Kuasta! Hope you guys liked it! I saw it as a town with many odd customs. :p  
Next chapter I'll probably describe it in a bit more detail. I'm a little tired right now…))**


End file.
